Klaus
Klaus (original version: George) is a member of Team Excalibur. He is a very strong Blader, for he is known as having the strongest launch in the world. He owns Grand Capricorn 145D. He represents Germany in the European Union and in the Festival of Warriors. He is also known as the "Axe of Destruction" by most of Europe. Appearance Klaus is a broad young man, with brown hair and brown eyes. He appears to be muscular. He has light brown highlights in the sides of his hair. Klaus wears a bright gold pendant around his neck, and wears a dark green dress shirt under a black jacket with brown/orange designs. He wears a unique belt with several gold buckles and brown pants. He has orange ankle braces that go over his black dress shoes. Beyblade: Metal Masters Klaus debuted when Team Excalibur faced Team Wang Hu Zhong, where he easily defeated Chi-yun Li to win it for Team Excalibur and eliminate Team Wang Hu Zhong from the World Beyblade Championships. He is later seen training with Sophie and Wells were he is defeated by their tag team attacks. He is next seen with Team Excalibur when they are confronted by Tsubasa where Klaus stands by while Sophie and Wales battle him. When Team Excalibur is about to face Team Gan Gan Galaxy, Klaus trains by lifting weights. Klaus is first up to face his opponent Masamune Kadoya. He barely defeats Masamune after revealing his hard work and training regiment, thus, he passes out after the match. He is next seen when Team Excalibur is to face Team Star Breaker, where Klaus is defeated by Jack. As a result of his battle, his beyblade is destroyed, and Klaus is placed in the hospital in a coma. Beyblade: Metal Fury Klaus makes his debut in Episode 14 of Beyblade: Metal Fury along with the rest of Team Excalibur, when Gingka and Co. are on their way to America. He then later appears in small cameo clips, his most important being when he gave his beyblade's Star Fragment to Gingka along with the rest of the world. Battle Record Beyblade In the Anime Series, Grand Capricorn 145D is Klaus's Bey. Special Moves: *'Claw of the Storm' : Klaus' first and most powerful special move. He first used this move in episode 25 of Beyblade: Metal Masters against Chi-Yun Li. *'Steel Darkness' : Klaus second special move, which has 3 different levels of power. He first used this move in episode 25 of Beyblade: Metal Masters against Chi-Yun Li. Trivia: *He gives up his chance on going to the Hades City to distract the enemy bladers while Masamune, Sophie and Wales go instead. *He isn't seen during the Festival of Warriors, so he didn't see Gan Gan Galaxy fight his fellow team members. *Despite being a very large guy, he is very agile, as seen when he flips over a group of reporters that are bothering Konzern. *Although having the strongest launch power in the world, he is only Team Excaliber's sub-member. Gallery Klaus.PNG MFE77_044.png Klaus Axe.png|Klaus declaring his attack Mfbmanga8.jpg|Klaus lifting Masamune. Grand Capricorn.png|Klaus Holding Capricorn klaus.png|Klaus Launching Capricorn Screen shot 2012-04-15 at 6.20.53 PM.png|Klaus with his shirt off.... Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Team Excalibur Category:Male Category:Team Excalibur Category:Beyblade: Metal Masters Category:Big Bang Bladers